The present invention relates to cleaning devices and more particularly to a cleaning device for cleaning and/or polishing rims of vehicle wheels while the vehicle is traveling.
Traditionally a wheel cleaning or washing device has always been present in automobile and/or truck washing facilities such as automatic motor vehicle laundries, where each entire wheel of a vehicle is washed and cleaned during one pass of the forwardly moving, rotating wheel in front thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,272 granted on Jun. 2, 1972 to Rickel discloses brush assemblies that provide surface cleaning of the automobile wheel in a linear travel distance inside of the automobile laundries. These devices need a special equipment location that can provide a source of electrical energy to drive the washing power unit, plus a source of washing fluid, which also may be connected to the power unit. It is a high cost cleaning procedure process and very often different portions of the wheel are not reached by the cleaning device during washing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,274 granted on Oct. 15, 1991 to Stern discloses a device which permits a wet blasting for cleaning vehicle wheels in cases when only liquid is not capable of effecting the cleaning procedure. The limitation of the prior art is an even more costly device which needs special power units.
Other wheel cleaners require the wheels to be taken off from the vehicle and installed in the cleaner one at a time, which is time consuming and require skilled operators.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device for vehicle wheels that obviates the above-mentioned disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheel cleaning device functioning without any external power source for effective wheel cleaning during a vehicle traveling by taking advantage of the natural gravity.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wheel cleaning device which uses natural blasting recourses due to a vehicle traveling.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wheel cleaning device that is simple, adaptable, and easy to build.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a wheel cleaning device that allows for considerable time savings for cleaning wheels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wheel cleaning device that is efficient and requires a relatively low power for cleaning procedure.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.
According to the present invention, there is provided a wheel cleaning device for cleaning a wheel of a vehicle during traveling thereof, the wheel mounting on a wheel axle and defining a rotation axis thereof, said device comprises: a mounting support for securing to the wheel axle so as to be in a stationary relationship relative to the wheel; a cleaner having a shaft and a brush, said shaft having a first end rotatably connecting to said mounting support for continuous free rotation relative thereto about the wheel axis and a second end extending generally radially from said first end, said brush mounting on said second end of said shaft, said brush being positioned, configured and sized for contacting the wheel, wherein said brush depends downwardly from said mounting support so as to continuously rub against the wheel to clean the wheel under rotation during traveling of the vehicle.
In one embodiment, the support includes a first part for securing to the wheel axle, a second part rotatably supporting said shaft and releasably mounting on said first part.
Typically, the second part includes a bearing rotatably supporting said first end of said shaft.
In one embodiment, the first end of said shaft is axially adjustable relative to said support.
In one embodiment, the first end of said shaft is radially adjustable relative to said support.
In one embodiment, the brush is substantially axially, pivotally mounted on said second end of said shaft.
Typically, the first end of said shaft is axially adjustable relative to said second part of said support.
Alternatively, the first end of said shaft is radially adjustable relative to said support.
Typically, the brush has bristles on an external perimeter substantially assuming an exposed surface of a radial section of the wheel so as to rub against and clean the exposed surface of the wheel under rotation during traveling of the vehicle.
Typically, the bristles are configured and sized for allowing partial bending thereof when in contact with the exposed surface of the wheel so as to ensure a pressure contact therebetween.
In one embodiment, the brush is substantially radially, pivotally mounted on said second end of said shaft.